


The first x reader I’ve done in like a year

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Villain Sean McLoughlin, Yandere, i mean technically he is a villain so that tag isn't wrong, yandere sean mcloughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	The first x reader I’ve done in like a year

_Happy birthday darling! I hope you like my gift, I set it on your bed :)**  
**_

_-Jack_

_Who the fuck is Jack? _Your hand shakes as you set down the note and you head towards your bedroom, steak knife in hand. You open the door and turn on the light to see a wrapped box sitting on your bed. You check your room for anyone hiding and sigh in relief when you find nothing. You set the knife down on your dresser and. sit on your bed. You set the box in your lap to open it. A scream rips from your throat as soon as you open the box. Sitting inside was another note and the head of your partner.

_They were going around saying they were your lover, which is silly because I’m your lover. So I took care of the problem ^-^. Your other present is in the dining room, see you there <3_

_-Jack_

Tears stream down your face as you set down the box and stand up to grab your knife. The thought of whoever did this being in your house fills you with fear and dread. Fearing the worst, you clutch the knife and head for the dining room, ready to attack. You arrive at your dinning room to see a green haired man, who you assume is Jack, sitting at your table. As soon as he sees you his face lights up with joy.

“____ my love, I’m so glad you followed my note! Did you like your present?” He asked, joy clear in his voice. Anger bloomed in your chest and you charged at him with your knife.

Jack’s expression turned to shock and then anger. As you lunged at him, he gripped your arm and you cry out in pain as he twists it to make you let go of the knife. “It’s me darlin’,” He grits his teeth. “I’m sure you just didn’t recognize me in this dark lighting.” He forcibly shoves you into a chair and sits down in his own across from you. “Now,” He gives you a tight smile, “you should eat your dinner, it’s your favorite after all.”

You glance down at the plate in front of you to see (Your Favorite Food). You pick up your (spoon or fork) and began to eat. Jack relaxes and starts to eat, staring at you every few moments.

“How is it?” He asks.

“Its uh, it’s very good,” You say quietly. Now that you knew what he was capable of, all the fight and anger had left you. The best thing to do in this situation was to go along with it. Besides. You’ve read plenty of stories where something similar to this happens and the main character or whatever says stupid shit like “Fuck you, you’re not my lover die in a hole!1!1!!” and they end up getting beaten. And obviously you’d like to not have the shit beaten out of you or go through mental torture.

So you just quietly ate your dinner and answered any questions Jack asked. Soon you finish your food and Jack stands up to whisk your plate away. He returns from the kitchen a few moments later with a pink cardboard box.

“Don’t worry, it’s your favorite flavor,” He assures. “And with your favorite kind of frosting!” He carefully opens the box and in it contains a (flavor) cake with (favorite) icing. It has Happy Birthday _____! written in cursive in your favorite color icing on it.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!” Jack sings cheerfully. “Happy Birthday ____! Happy Birthday to you!” He leans down to kiss your cheek. You lightly flinch at his touch, and have to bite your tongue to avoid saying something he wouldn’t like.

Jack cuts you a big slice. “Happy birthday darlin’. I love you.”


End file.
